Una anécdota de dos adultos confundidos
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Esto no es un romance, no fue amor a primera vista. Las cosas sucedieron tan paulatinamente que no se dieron cuenta cuando una pregunta resonó en el lugar: "¿Qué sería de nosotros si yo hubiese aceptado tus sentimientos en aquella ocasión, Marinette?" Pero era claro que ninguno de los dos podía responder aquello.
1. Inicio de la anécdota

Dejo con cuidado una pequeña caja de cartón en el suelo, procurando que esta no se moviera de manera brusca y así evitar que los objetos dentro de ella pudieran salir dañados.

Se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba, llevando su mano hasta su frente para limpiar la fina capa de sudor que se habia alojado ahí.

Detrás de ella, sintió la presencia de Adrien, quien llevaba entre sus brazos dos cajas más, dejándolas a un costado de donde ella habia colocado la que anteriormente cargaba.

― No sé cómo voy a pagarte esto ― Expresó con una gran sonrisa, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo ― Me sacaste de una posición algo incomoda ―.

― Claro que sabes cómo hacerlo ― Comentó, ocultando una sugerencia indiscreta. Marinette rodó los ojos ― Me refería a tus famosos desayunos los fines de semana, Alya siempre menciona que son los mejores ― Se excusó.

Marinette solo pudo suspirar ante el comentario de su amigo, para después sonreír.

Por un momento pensó que se refería a _rememorar_ cierto encuentro completamente accidental que habia sucedido el año pasado.

― Ella se lo pierde, prefirió a un hombre antes que a los excepcionales desayunos que le preparaba ― Soltó con cierto tono de burla, logrando que Adrien riera un poco ante los comentarios de ella.

Y, es que ahora ya no compartiría departamento con su amiga, ella ahora estaba comprometida con Nino, y ambos habían decidido comenzar a vivir juntos antes de que la boda se efectuara.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien tampoco era un gran cambio.

Solo se estaba mudando al departamento de enfrente, al lugar que Adrien compartía con Nino.

Y no, aquello no habia sido una increíble casualidad del destino, pues los cuatro amigos siguieron en contacto después de su graduación del instituto y su inminente entrada a la universidad, claro, al igual que con él resto de la clase, pero entre ellos se formó un vínculo especial.

En el cual, en ocasiones Chloé se veía inmiscuida cuando se encontraba en la ciudad, cosa que en ocasiones podía ser poco frecuente. Pero muchas otras parecían no salir de los departamentos de sus amigos.

Alya y Marinette alquilaron el departamento dos años después de terminar la universidad, siempre habían planeado vivir juntas y para ellas dos era la oportunidad perfecta pues quedaba relativamente cerca de los trabajos de ambas mujeres; Gabriel's no estaba a más de quince minutos caminando, mientras que las oficinas de TVi a unos diez.

Al año siguiente de su mudanza, Nino comenzó a trabajar en la misma televisora que Alya, habia sido un increíble golpe de suerte que el inquilino anterior fuese arrestado por posesión de _cannabis_ (aunque para el susodicho, hubiese sido todo lo contrario).

Él moreno nunca considero la posibilidad de tener un compañero de departamento, tal como ellas, pues se proclamaba demasiado mayor para esas cosas, definitivamente le gustaba su privacidad.

Las cosas cambiaron un tiempo después, cuando el inminente divorcio de Adrien llegó.

Marinette mentiría si dijera que aquello no le dio una punzada de alegría, pero a su vez fue opacada por la culpabilidad de ello, pues sabía que Adrien la estaba pasando mal. Ya no era la misma adolescente que moría por él, aquella que habia sido rechazada con delicadeza por su amigo para que la relación de ellos no se estropeara.

Pero, nuevamente, mentiría si ella dijera que no sentía nada por él. Después de todo, además de verlo cuando se reunían, también eran compañeros de trabajo.

Habia sido duro para Adrien, pero con su semblante tranquilo parecía quererle decir al mundo que, de una u otra manera él ya veía venir aquello, y no, no era por qué él en realidad supiera que Kagami era lesbiana, más bien porque las cosas no habían resultado como en un principio imagino.

Y así, luego de muchas bromas por parte de Nino sobre la razón de su divorcio, termino siendo el _romee_ de este.

Ahora bien, a sus treinta años Nino se le propuso a Alya, quien de inmediato acepto. Sabía que ella le diría en cualquier momento que su amigo se mudaría con ella y también sabía que querían un poco más de privacidad, después de todo en poco tiempo serian una pareja casada.

Así que, luego de pensarlo mucho no tuvo otra opción o vía de escape rápida para aquella incómoda situación más que Adrien, pues él se terminaría quedando solo en aquel departamento.

― Mira el lado bueno, no tendrás que escuchar más cuando ambos tienen intimidad ― Adrien se dejó caer en el sofá, observando la gran cantidad de cajas que habían movido hasta la sala de estar.

Ella solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien entre ellos, pues estaba segura que no podía soportar nuevamente lo sucedido en aquella _fiesta de navidad_ en Gabriel's del año pasado.

― Sí, contigo es silencio y tranquilidad ― Pronuncio mientras se acomodaba a un lado suyo, burlándose un poco de él.

Adrien fingió una risa amarga, imitando los gestos de ella.

Intentando borrar un recuerdo que habia llegado a su mente como si se tratase de un rayo, y solo por tocar el tema de una manera tan _sutil_.

― Espero que contigo también lo sea, estoy harto de usar tapones para los oídos, Nino tiende a ser ruidoso ― Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de ella, logrando que Adrien tragará saliva.

Y en realidad, esperaba que así fuera. De alguna manera no soportaba la idea de escuchar algo así donde ella fuese la culpable.

― Sí, sí, muy gracioso Adrien, pero a mí no me dejaron por otra mujer, y rubia ― Él susodicho se dejó ver por el umbral de la puerta principal, esta se encontraba abierta y pronto pudo entrar, sus facciones demostraban molestia.

Alya entró a su espalda, llevando un pequeño florero y colocándolo en la mesa de centro de la sala de estar, en este se encontraba una flor de lirio.

― Yo no cantaría victoria aun ― Marinette se levantó de golpe, plantándole un suave beso en la frente a su amiga.

A ambos adultos un ligero sonrojo ante aquella acción.

Adrien pudo observar como Nino completamente aturdido comenzaba a reclamarle a Marinette, colocando a Alya tras su espalda, exagerando un poco el asunto.

Su vista se dirigió hacia Marinette, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja ante la actitud completamente exaltada del moreno.

Entonces, su estómago se removió como solía ocurrir cuando observaba detenidamente a su amiga, solo que en esta ocasión habia algo diferente.

Y no sabía si era el hecho de que sus pertenencias estuvieran en su departamento, o de la idea de volver a compartir el hogar con una mujer era lo que le provocaban aquella sensación algo extraña.

― Hermano ¿No vas a ayudarme? ― La voz con un tonó de súplica proveniente de Nino lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Ambas amigas se abrazaban febrilmente con el solo propósito de hacer molestar al moreno.

― Diría " _Bienvenido al club de los divorciados"_ , pero no llegaste a ese punto ― Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Sí, podían tener sus vidas básicamente construidas y ser _unos adultos responsables_ , pero en ocasiones se podían comportar como niños entre ellos.

Aunque las aventuras a los treinta no eran tan emocionantes como las que un adolescente puede tener, estaban seguros que serían las mejores de su vida, más si se encontraban juntos.

[…]

Varios meses habían pasado ya desde Marinette habia prácticamente _huido_ de su antiguo departamento para evitar así situaciones muy incomodas con sus dos amigos, llegando así a vivir con Adrien.

Y, sí se era completamente sincera, ni en su adolescencia habia imaginado que aquello fuese posible.

Acoplarse a la rutina de ambos no habia sido una tarea muy difícil, pues ambos tenían prácticamente el mismo horario de trabajo en la empresa de modas de Gabriel Agreste, quien comenzaba a instruir a su hijo para que supiese manejar la compañía cuando él fuese indispensable.

Y, aunque al principio muchos pensaron que aquello Adrien lo hacía por obligación, tiempo después se dieron cuenta que no era así. Realmente disfrutaba hacer el trabajo del cual su padre se encargaba la mayoría del tiempo, claro, quitando de lado la parte de _diseñar_ prendas, la logística se le daba increíblemente bien al igual que las relaciones con el mercado.

Se veían más, convivían más, hablaban más entre ellos.

Las cosas iban mejor de lo que ambos podían esperar con aquel cambio tan repentino que habia azotado a sus vidas, pero, cabe resaltar que si podía existir un pequeño problema entre ambos.

Sí, eran amigos cercanos, incluso podían decir que esos últimos meses aquella cercanía se habia acrecentado por los hechos. Sin embargo, algo de tensión habia entre ellos.

Casi imperceptible, pero se encontraba ahí, con miradas cómplices y pequeños roses que aunque intentaban evitar aun así sucedían.

Adrien al poco tiempo de aquella convivencia entendió su extraño sentimiento, pues las experiencias que iba viviendo al tener a Marinette a su lado de aquella forma eran terriblemente aballas adoras.

Llegándose a formular una pregunta; ¿Cómo sería su vida si hubiese abierto su corazón a su amiga en aquella época?

No era un hombre que se arrepentía de sus acciones, y mucho menos se habia arrepentido de contraer matrimonio con Kagami en el pasado, habia disfrutado la relación el tiempo que habia durado, incluso podía decir que su ex esposa era su amiga aun, aunque evitaba decir eso frente a Nino para evitar ciertas burlas.

Pero aun así, la pregunta persistía en su cabeza.

― Adrien, tienes que checar tu email ― Escuchó la voz de Marinette a su costado, ella se acomodó sobre el sofá recogiendo sus piernas en este, acomodándose en el respaldo mientras sostenia su teléfono con una mano y, con la otra, le tendía un bol repleto de papas fritas.

Él la miró curiosa, oprimiendo la pausa desde el control remoto para detener la película.

Se habia hecho un ritual para ambos desvelarse los jueves en la noche para hacer un maratón de películas con algunos snack y unas pocas cervezas, asegurándose ambos de nunca beber más de dos, Marinette en muchas ocasiones llegaba a rechazar el alcohol por _seguridad._

― Si es del trabajo, mañana lo veré, realmente quiero terminar de ver _Thor_ ―.

Marinette rodó los ojos intentando disimular su sonrisa ante lo dicho por Adrien, en ocasiones se podía comportar como un niño, y no sabía si odiar o disfrutar aquella faceta.

― No, y ya la has visto más de diez veces ― Replicó, mostrándole su móvil ― ¡Están haciendo una reunión de nuestra generación del instituto! ― Comentó con emoción ― Max hizo un sitio web a petición del Director Damocles para que nos pusiéramos en contacto y acordar la fecha, también dice que es para no llegar _desinformados_ ―.

― Wow, han pasado años desde que todos hemos estado juntos en un solo lugar ― No pudo evitar sentir como la ternura le invadía al verla emocionada de aquella manera ― ¿Es algo así como una red social? ―.

Marinette asintió.

― Sí, una privada ― Afirmó ella, volviendo su vista en el teléfono.

Adrien llevó una mano hasta su mentón, a modo pensativo.

― Deberíamos casarnos para cuando llegué esa fecha ― Soltó de repente, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad por parte de ella ― ¿Qué? Somos solteros, de treinta años, y realmente no quiero tener que explicar lo de Kagami ― Un tonó bromista apareció en sus palabras, logrando que Marinette bufara.

― Eres increíble ― Golpeo levemente su hombro, levemente nerviosa ― Prefiero ver cómo te comen vivo ―.

Él hizo una mueca ante la reacción de ella, observando como su semblante habia cambiado de uno alegre a uno nervioso, notando como el color rojo se comenzaba a acumular en sus mejillas.

Tragó saliva, pues él también se habia sentido nervioso al pronunciar aquello, después de todo era _una buena idea_ , y no le molestaba en absoluto.

No habia sido una broma en su totalidad.

[…]

― Realmente es increíble lo que todo mundo ha hecho en todos estos años ― La voz insistente de Nino resonó por su departamento, saliendo de su cocina con dos cervezas en una mano y, con la otra, no despegaba su vista de su teléfono.

― Sí, es increíble que Max está más cerca del premio nobel de lo que algún día imaginamos ― Tomó una de las cervezas de la mano de Nino para que este no cometiera algún error y terminará rompiéndolas o derramándolas sobre su alfombra ― Me siento como si no hubiera logrado nada desde la graduación ― Se quejó, dando un pequeño sorbo a la botella.

Ambos adultos se encontraban algo estresados por la reunión de su ciclo escolar del instituto, habían pasado ya doce años desde su graduación y a muchos, incluyendo al antiguo director Damocles, les habia parecido una buena idea concretar una reunión ahora que la gran mayoría ya tenía los treinta años cumplidos, y así ponerse al tanto de todo lo que habia pasado con todos en el transcurso de todo ese tiempo.

A su email habia llegado una notificación, dándoles un usuario y una clave para entrar a una página web que habia sido creada con ese fin, para comenzar a entablar conversaciones sobre los cambios de su vida y que las conversaciones no fuesen incomodas cuando el re-encuentro ocurriera, aquello habia sido idea de Max por supuesto.

Era como una _red social_ privada para todos ellos, según Marinette.

Y si bien, no habían perdido total contacto con todos ellos, muchos detalles de la vida de sus excompañeros si se le habían escapado.

Como que Juleka y Rose habían logrado adoptar al fin, y que Iban estaba por obtener un doctorado en psicología.

Él se habia concentrado demasiado en su trabajo al frente de "Gabriel's", además de que su círculo social era algo reducido pues aún era algo torpe socialmente hablando.

Además de su inminente fracaso en el amor, y su gran confusión latente actual.

― Hermano, ¿Enserio pusiste en tu perfil "Divorciado por falta de cosas en común?" ― Soltó Nino, aguantando una carcajada ― Si mal no recuerdo, el divorcio entre Kagami y tú ocurrió por que tenían una gran cosa en común sobre lo que les gustaba ― No pudo aguantar más y una sonora carcajada, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el sofá ― Ya sabes, te gustan las mujeres, a ella le gustan las mujeres, te dejo por esa chica rubia llamada Aurore ― Puntualizó.

Y sí, Adrien Agreste era un hombre divorciado porque su ex esposa habia salido del closet, buscando una pareja más acorde a ella.

Adrien sobó su sien, intentando mantener la calma.

― Creo que no es algo que necesiten saber ― Murmuró mientras Nino seguía sin contener su risa ― Además, fue idea de Marinette ― Observó su botella, recordando las palabras de ella ― Me dijo que si aclaraba eso desde un principio todo mundo evitaría preguntarme sobre lo sucedido por qué pensarían que estoy destrozado ― Explico con calma.

Y, con algo de molestia, pues habia sido el tema para dejar su _comentario bromista_ lejos de la conversación, dejando a Marinette sin saber los pensamientos y confusiones que el experimentaba.

― Creo que sería un gran tema de conversación ― Hizo una pausa, suspirando― ¿Sabes? Quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes ― Comentó, observando de reojo a su amigo.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Se atrevió a preguntar.

― Oh vamos, no me digas que no lo has pensado nunca ― Al ver la mueca de desconcierto que el ex modelo hizo, reparo en un pensamiento que tenía desde hace años, sobre su amigo: En ocasiones era algo lento ― Recuerdas cuando el segundo año en el instituto, Marinette se te declaró ¿Verdad? ― Aquello logró que la sangre del rubio se helara, claro que lo recordaba ― Me refería a que, sí no la hubieses rechazado con tu frase _te quiero como una amiga_ , no hubieses vivido hace dos años el divorcio con tu ex esposa lesbiana ―.

Y sí, Nino tenía razón.

¿Cómo sería su vida si hubiese abierto su corazón a Marinette? Sonó en la mente del rubio nuevamente, como usualmente sucedía cuando pensaba en ella.

Y, no es que no amará a Kagami al momento del divorcio, quizás era una clase de amor que no era para él, por eso quizás lo más lastimado habia sido su orgullo, y no su corazón.

Siendo lastimado este último, cuando en pasadas ocasiones su amiga tenia citas, y él se preguntaba lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Aunque no habia reparado en la insistencia de esos pensamientos hasta esos últimos meses, sintiendo el calor de un hogar con ella.

― Sí, bueno, él hubiera no existe ― Añadió el rubio, haciendo una mueca.

 _Pero existe el ahora_ , pensó.

― ¿Qué me dices de la fiesta de navidad de la compañía de moda? ― Preguntó ― Si aquella modelo no los hubiese interrumpido, vaya amigo, quizás tendrías a otra asiática en tus manos ―.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel comentario, pues un sinfín de recuerdos de aquella noche se desató en su mente.

― Ambos estábamos ebrios, tomamos más de la cuenta, y como adultos hemos sabido manejar eso ― Y con aquello finalizo, intentando dejar zanjado el tema. No era un tema que realmente quería platicar con Nino.

Nino se sintió un poco mal por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo. Su mente no tardo en maquilar un plan para llegar a molestarlo y así, olvidará el asunto.

― Préstame tu teléfono ― Demando mientras estiraba su mano hasta la mesa de centro, tomando el teléfono de su amigo.

― Hey ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ― Adrien se alarmo cuando observó a su amigo poner el patrón de desbloqueo, y por un minuto maldijo cuando le habia enseñado aquello por emergencias.

Ya saben, por si moría de manera repentina el tenía que eliminar la evidencia de su historial. Estar divorciado era difícil.

― Daré un buen tema de conversación para la reunión este fin de semana ― Comentó divertido mientras se ponía de pie, escapando de Adrien mientras comenzaba a escribir algo con el móvil de este ― Y no, no es el alcohol lo que me orilla a esto, me sale natural ― Se excusó con una sonrisa.

Eso hacían los mejores amigos, apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, pero sobretodo también servían para _molestar_ con los temas más delicados posibles para que estos dejaran de ser una razón de dolor y sufrimiento.

Además, era hilarante.

Se detuvo cuando dejo de sentir la presencia de Adrien a su espalda, ambos habían estado caminando en círculos alrededor de la habitación, pero ahora se encontraba tomando el celular del moreno, el cual se encontraba desbloqueado.

― Adrien, detente ¡Esto era una broma, hombre! ― Comenzó a caminar hacia él ― Haz algo y subiré lo que acabo de escribir a tu perfil ―.

Adrien sonrió, dándole al pequeño botón de enviar, actualizando así el perfil de su amigo.

Y así lo hizo Nino también.

― ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! ― Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, arrebatándose sus respectivos teléfonos para poder ver _lo que habia ocurrido_.

Ambos no dudaron ni un segundo en comenzar a leer la nueva _información_ que se habia añadido a sus respectivos perfiles.

― ¡Y esta es la razón por la cual debemos dejar de beber juntos! ― Exclamó Adrien, levemente ofuscado ― ¿Enserio, Nino? "Mi esposa era lesbiana y termino dejándome por otra candente rubia" ― Bramo, observando como no podía cambiar la información de manera inmediata, debían esperar un mínimo de tres horas para poder hacerlo.

― Y tú deberías madurar ― Musitó, llenándose con un poco de pánico ― "Soy más Gay que Neil Patrick Harris" ¡Madura! Además, si mal no recuerdo tu disfrutaste mucho una presentación suya en los Tony's ― Bramó, dejándose caer en el asiento donde ambos habían comenzado a entablar una conversación y donde el tema de sus viejos compañeros habia salido.

No habia duda, el alcohol era un arma cuando se trataba de ellos. Y eso que no estaba ebrios.

― Al menos yo no solté algo de tu vida privada que debería quedar ― Hizo una pausa, haciendo ademan de cerrar algo con sus manos ― ¡Privado! ―.

― Al menos yo puse algo real y que sucedió, no algo sin fundamentos ― Soltó, cruzándose de brazos ― Alya va a matarme, hombre ¿Por qué siempre hacemos cosas así? Tenemos treinta ya ― Llevó sus manos a su rostro, lamentándose.

[…]

Esto es algo que realmente salio de la nada ¡Todo por obsesionarme con Friends!

Espero que, esto fuese divertido. No, no es el final, hay una parte más y es la que tiene un poco más de romance ;) La verdad es que fue divertido escribir esto, me quito un poco todo el estrés que tenia sobre no tener animos de escribir, esto me lo regresó.

¡Gracias a Alex-sol por soportar todo mi estrés! Fuiste un gran apoyo señor sol, y tus ideas y consejos fueron de lo mejor u2u

¡Aposhen! Si no, Nino sufrirá.


	2. Final de la anécdota ¿O un inicio?

Un gran silencio se formó en la sala, y en él se podía identificar una gran carga de tensión.

― ¿Cuándo van a madurar? Parece que solo convivo con niños ― Comentó Alya, aunque aquello parecía más bien un regaño ― ¿Algo que declarar? ―.

Nino carraspeo, poniéndose de pie.

― En nuestra defensa, el alcohol te obliga a hacer tonterías ― Se excusó.

― Solo tomamos dos cervezas, Nino ― Confesó Adrien, dejando caer sus hombros ― Creo que me deje llevar yo, si iba a ser ridiculizado por la clase, tenía que llevarme a mi mejor amigo conmigo ― Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

― Sí, pero ahora Rose quiere organizarle varias citas a ciegas, y creo que eso no le agradara ― Marinette se atrevió a hablar, observando detenidamente como aquellas actualizaciones de los perfiles de sus amigos habia dado un gran _boom_ a las conversaciones.

Desde palabras de apoyo para Nino por tener la valentía de salir _del closet_ , hasta pequeñas burlas hacia el ex modelo.

― También yo me deje llevar, ahora nadie de la generación va dejar a Adrien en paz hasta que consiga una chica que no comparta tantos _intereses en común_ saben, como las vaginas ― Nino recibió un fuerte golpe proveniente de Alya, quien parecía aun molesta por lo sucedido.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el centro comercial para pasar una tarde para ellas solas, lejos de ambos chicos atolondrados, y esperando encontrar algo para lucirlo él día de la reunión de ex alumnos.

Pero vaya fue su sorpresa cuando Chloé no habia dejado de marcarle a Alya, arribándole con la _supuesta_ buena nueva que rondaba por el nuevo sitio en los que podían tener contacto con sus antiguas amistades.

Nino se habia _declarado_ abiertamente homosexual.

Y claro, todo mundo lo habia creído, porque nadie más que sus amistades cercanas tenían conocimiento de la relación que ambos llevaban y, que hasta hace unos meses, habían logrado formalizar con un compromiso.

― Sí, creo que sí, es demasiado drama por hoy y Chloé no está ni cerca de nosotros para variar ― Suspiró, intentando mantener la calma. Después de todo aquello no habia sido culpa de Nino, al menos no directamente ― Marinette, disculpa que no podamos ir a cenar, pero creo que tanto Nino como yo tenemos ciertas cosas de que hablar, ¿Estas bien con eso, chica? ―.

Marinette asintió, tomando una de las cervezas que Adrien habia colocado sobre la barra que daba directamente hasta la cocina.

― Sí, todo bien, tú regaña a Nino y yo lo haré con Adrien ¿Sí? ― Bromeó, dándole un pequeño sorbo a la bebida ― Tienen que madurar algún día ― Atino a decir.

Ambos morenos se despidieron desde la puerta del departamento de sus amigos, cerrándola tras ellos.

Tenían cosas de que hablar, sí, además de que también tenían que dar una buena explicación a todos para evitar confusiones y quizás, revelar que ambos se encontraban a pocos pasos del altar.

― ¿Nunca has pensado en conseguir nuevos amigos? ― Preguntó de la nada Adrien, con una sonrisa juguetona, desde el sofá, girando levemente su cabeza para poder encarar a Marinette.

― Cuando tú y Nino hacen cosas que sacan de quicio a Alya, sí, quien tiene que soportar toda su furia soy yo aunque ya no viva con ella ―.

Él rio por su comentario, levantándose del sofá y acercándose hasta ella, recargándose en la pequeña barra. Ella dejo la cerveza sobre esta, para así con la ayuda de ambas manos lograr treparse y quedar sentada, cruzando sus piernas.

― Siempre fue así, desde el instituto ― Comentó, tomando un tragó de la cerveza de ella ― Es increíble que doce años ya hayan pasado ¿No? ―.

Marinette suspiró, dándole la razón.

― Sí, nuestras vidas han cambiado, pero, parece que nosotros no ― Se atrevió a comentar ― Bueno, ustedes ― Corrigió, mofándose ― Sabes que Kim no te dejará de molestar con eso a partir de ahora y en las próximas reuniones ¿No? ―.

Adrien dejó caer sus hombros, derrotado.

― Supongo que tengo que vivir con eso ― Musitó, observando de reojo a su amiga ― Sabes, Marinette, nunca me arrepentí de casarme con Kagami, realmente fue una gran compañera el tiempo que estuvo a mi lado ― Ella lo escuchaba atenta, mientras daba nuevamente un sorbo a la cerveza, quitándosela de las manos ― Pero, aun así, me pregunto muchas cosas ―.

Quizás, si deseaba que el _presente_ llegará hasta él, debía hacer un esfuerzo.

Ella enarcó una ceja al ver como él callaba de repente.

― ¿Y cuáles son esas cosas? ― Preguntó curiosa, después de todo Adrien podía ser una caja de sorpresas, y no podía adivinar con qué tontería podría terminar diciendo ― Dime por favor que no es un delirio de personalidad como el que tuviste hace un mes ― Agregó rápidamente, observando el semblante levemente serio que habia tomado.

Él negó con su cabeza.

― ¡No! Además eso ocurrió por estrés ― Se apresuró a contestar, observando como ella soltaba una suave risa ― Bueno, son cosas que ya me habia preguntado, pero, que hoy Nino sacó a colación de mi mente ―.

― ¿Y qué es eso para tenerte tan enigmático? ―.

Adrien tragó saliva, intentando juntar el valor para plantearle a Marinette lo que por mucho tiempo le habia dado vueltas a la cabeza y que, con los recuerdos rozando peligrosamente su mente, aquel pensamiento solo se hizo más fuerte.

― ¿Qué sería de nosotros si yo hubiese aceptado tus sentimientos en aquella ocasión, Marinette? ― Soltó de repente.

Ella, quien se encontraba con un brazo recargado sobre la barra donde se encontraba sentada, sintió como ese le comenzaba a fallar, doblándose por la impresión de aquella confesión.

― Espera ¿Qué? ― Preguntó ella, aturdida.

― En ocasiones me pregunto que hubiese sido de nosotros si no hubiese sido un _patán_ ― Se explicó.

Marinette lo observó con dulzura, pues parecía que un pequeño puchero habia aparecido en su rostro.

― No fuiste un patán, Adrien, fuiste sincero ― Lo corrigió ella, posando su mano sobre el hombro de él.

― Sí, pero quizás ahora no tendría que soportar la angustia sobre las futuras burlas ― Comentó, intentando no reír ― Chloé se sentirá con total libertad de decirme su _"Te lo dije"_ frente a todos este fin de semana ―.

Y sí, ellos habían llegado a pensar que Chloé podía ser una especie de bruja o _vidente_ , por qué cuando Adrien habia comenzado a salir con Kagami durante la universidad, ella no podía dejar de advertirle que era más que evidente que era lesbiana, aunque en su momento todo mundo creía que aquellos comentarios eran simplemente para fastidiar al rubio y por qué en realidad ella no le agradaba para nada.

― Debes admitir que tenía razón ― Nuevamente se burló de él, pero él no se inmuto. Las pequeñas burlas que recibía de ella no hacían mella en él, simplemente porque era Marinette ― Además, nada te asegura que hubiésemos terminado juntos, quizás aun así te hubieses casado con ella ―.

Él suspiró, dándole la razón.

― Quizás, pero ― Hizo una pausa, girándose hacia ella y recargando sus brazos sobre las piernas de ella. Marinette por instinto bajó un poco más su falda roja para poder cubrir sus rodillas ― ¿Qué tal ahora? Podríamos casarnos ―.

Lo observó, confundida.

Y entonces, captó bien la idea.

― Oh no, Adrien, ni en sueños ¿De nuevo con esa broma? ― Se apresuró a decir mientras sus palabras se atropellaban y en sus mejillas se aglomeraba un color carmín ― ¡De verdad necesitas madurar! ― Exclamó, intentando bajarse del lugar donde se encontraba, pero el cuerpo de Adrien la detuvo.

Se habia colocado entre sus piernas, acorralándola y presionando levemente sus muslos para que no hiciera algún movimiento brusco.

― ¡Vamos, solo escúchame! ― Ella soltó un bufido, Adrien no evito sonreír ― Ambos somos adultos, sin ánimos por buscar más despechos amorosos y lo más importante, somos amigos y nos queremos ¿Por qué tendría que salir mal? Además, sabemos nuestras preferencias sexuales ― Lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla que logró que ella rodara los ojos.

― Entonces ¿El matrimonio es la solución para todo? ― Cuestionó ella ― Ahora es para que las burlas sobre tu ex esposa no brinquen ante ti en esta reunión, antes fue porque tenías miedo a quedarte solo cuando ella estaba por regresar a Japón ― Agregó, señalando su pecho con un dedo.

― ¡Ugh, Marinette! No es eso ― Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza ― Quizás me exprese mal, pero estas son las cosas que en ocasiones llegó a pensar y me preguntó ¿Por qué no? ―.

― Por qué somos amigos ―.

Y ante aquella respuesta él se llevó una mano hacia su pecho, fingiendo dolor por aquellas palabras.

Aunque, en realidad, una pequeña punzada de dolor si habia aparecido, pues aquellas habían sido las palabras que él habia ocupado hacía muchos años atrás.

― ¿Qué tal en la fiesta de navidad? ― Se atrevió a cuestionarle.

― Estábamos ebrios, Adrien, no mezcles una cosa con otra ― Refutó, empujando con suavidad a su amigo para que se moviera y así librarse, en definitiva no quería seguir discutiendo ese asunto.

Él por su parte, comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo al sentir como los muslos de ella se removían alrededor suyo, intentando alejarse de él.

Marinette era su amiga, por lo tanto la quería. Pero se sentía un poco tonto siempre que estaba con ella, con ganas de decir cualquier cosa solo con hacerle reír.

Además, el cariño que le profesaba a ella estaba claro que era superior al que le profesaba a sus amigos, siempre lo habia sabido.

Ya no era un niño que no sabía lo que quería, a estas alturas de su vida ya lo sabía y desde hace ya un tiempo aquella idea rondaba su mente, y hasta hace no mucho fue capaz de aceptarlo. No se arrepentía de desposar a Kagami, aun sentía un gran cariño, amistad y gratitud, pero en ocasiones no dejaba de sentirse algo tonto por dejarse deslumbrar por ella y no prestarle atención a quien habia estado dispuesta a entregarle su amor desde el principio.

― Eres mi amiga, y te quiero ― Le dijo, tomando de sus muñecas ― No es algo que salga de repente, lo he pensado mucho, Marinette ― Hizo una pausa ― Somos adultos responsables ¿Por qué no pensarlo? ¿Quién mejor que nosotros que siempre hemos estado ahí? ―.

Marinette dejo de moverse durante unos instantes, observándolo.

― También te quiero, Adrien, eres alguien muy importante para mi aunque en ocasiones eres un poco bobo ― Una suave risa salió de sus labios, logrando que él también riera con ella ― Pero no puedes pensar que esa es una solución ― Acaricio con suavidad su rostro, esperando que comprendiera.

El solo pudo sonreír derrotado ante las palabras de ella, aunque la razón no fuese aquella, no podía discutir con ella, solo sería entrar en un terreno peligroso.

― Bien, lo siento ― Se disculpó, levantando sus manos hacia el aire justo como si estuviese siendo arrestado ― Solo era una idea, por qué realmente no puedo sacarme de la cabeza de qué manera estaríamos si aquello hubiese sido diferente ― Confesó.

Una sonrisa tímida se postro en el rostro de él y Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en lo encantador que Adrien podía ser en ocasiones.

Además, todas sus palabras habían logrado que una sensación cálida se instalara en su pecho, sí, habia sido doloroso para ella el rechazo en un principio, pero después comprendió que valía mucho más tenerlo a su lado como su amigo fiel a que un amor de adolescente estropeara lo que ambos habían construido con sacrificio, que aquellas murallas que habia antes se reconstruyeran por que algo saliera mal.

Y ¡Dios! Simplemente el que pusiera aquella idea sobre su cabeza de manera tan repentina habia puesto una alarma a sonar en su cabeza, agregando también el suave toque de sus manos contra sus muslos.

― Prefiero lo que tenemos ahora, _chatón_ , quien sabe si lo que planteas hubiese llegado a algo tan bueno como nuestra amistad ― Aquello logró que él hiciera una mueca, que no pasó desapercibida por ella.

Adrien pensó que incluso podía ser una venganza divina.

Todo lo que le decía a Marinette era cierto, cada una de sus palabras habían sido dichas con la verdad, y no sabía por qué habia elegido ese momento para poner las cartas sobre la mesa; ¿El poco alcohol que habia consumido? No, definitivamente no habia bebido mucho ¿Las insistentes bromas sobre Nino? Tampoco eran una opción, ya estaba acostumbrado ¿El pensar en él hubiera? O ¿Simplemente era porque no quería que aquello terminara y que ella se alejara de él?

― Sí, lo siento si te incomode, creo que he tenido demasiados _viajes al pasado_ que me he empeñado en pensar en todo eso, tú sabes, con esto de la reunión ― Se disculpó nuevamente, juntando un poco más su cuerpo al de ella para poder descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro ― Eres importante para mí, Marinette ― Soltó, mientras al hablar rosaba de manera involuntaria el hombro de ella por sobre la fina prenda de color blanco que ella llevaba.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir aquel fino rose, provocando que todo ápice de ternura que sentía al respecto de la propuesta que su amigo le habia planteado, se desvaneciera.

― Todo está bien ― Dijo ella, evitando titubear ― Me tomaste desprevenida con tus locas ideas, siempre ocurren cuando pasas demasiado tiempo con Nino ― Intentó bromear, e incluso reír.

Pero se detuvo al momento que él se despegó de su cuerpo, Adrien la observó fijamente.

― No es una locura, para mí no lo es ― Comentó, llevando su mano hasta su rostro y acariciarlo suavemente ― ¿Quién no querría pasar el resto de su vida contigo? , no es simplemente por las burlas, es algo que he pensado mucho y por eso me lamento un poco de perder la oportunidad, solo eso ―.

Marinette tragó saliva ante tales palabras, pues se sentía completamente indefensa ante él.

No estaba enamorada de él, no como hacía muchos años atrás donde su sola presencia lograba que sus piernas fallaran y su cerebro se desconectara de su boca, logrando así que muchas palabras sin sentido salieran.

Pero si lo quería, era alguien sumamente importante en su vida, y no podía negar que en esos instantes su corazón bailaba de felicidad, completamente frenético.

Mordió su labio ligeramente, sintiendo un suave cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago, el cuerpo de Adrien estaba demasiado cerca y compartían leves roses.

Y al mirarlo directamente a los ojos supo que en esos momentos, Adrien la deseaba.

Suspiró, mandando al diablo todos sus argumentos anteriores, mandando al diablo que realmente era una idea _completamente descabellada_.

Se inclinó un poco hacia él y, tomándolo de los hombros lo atrajo con un movimiento hacia su cuerpo, logrando que las distancias se acortaran, chocando entre ellos.

Marinette buscó los labios de Adrien, y sin pensarlo más, lo besó.

Él durante algunos segundos se quedó atónito por la acción de ella, sintiéndose completamente ofuscado, más no tardó en comenzar a acoplarse a los suaves movimientos que ella hacía con sus labios sobre los suyos.

Llevó sus manos hasta la cadera de ella para poder impulsarla a quedar un poco más cerca, juntando con un brusco movimiento sus cuerpos.

Adrien mordió con lentitud el labio inferior de ella, succionándolo levemente, saboreándolo con delicadeza.

Pudo escucharla suspirar entre sus labios, mientras su pequeña mano pasaba por su cuello, posándose sobre su nuca y comenzando a acariciar el nacimiento de su cabello, provocándole un suave cosquilleo.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante aquello, separándose unos centímetros de ella, admirando su rostro completamente sonrojado.

― ¿Fue un sí? ― Preguntó, observando como hacia una mueca de molestia.

― Solo quería que guardaras silencio ― Se excusó, pasando saliva al caer en cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban.

Ella rodeaba con sus piernas la cadera de él, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, estando a escasos centímetros de sus rostros.

― Tal como en la fiesta de navidad ― Repuso, con una suave sonrisa.

Claramente aquel beso habia cambiado por completo su estado de ánimo, generando un ápice de esperanza en su interior, pues quizás no podría saber nunca lo que hubiese ocurrido si sus decisiones hubiesen sido otras en el pasado, pero ahora podía tener altas probabilidades de ver lo que podría suceder.

Ya no tendría que preguntarse eso durante sus noches de insomnio.

― Eres un tonto, Adrien ― Ella golpeo con suavidad su hombro, pegando su frente sobre la de él.

Simplemente observándose.

― No quiero perderte ¿Sabes? ― Escuchó como ella comenzaba a murmurar, bajando levemente la vista ― Las palabras que has dicho tienen mucho peso ―.

Adrien asintió.

― Lo sé, y cada una de ellas es enserio, no quiero desperdiciar algo así contigo ―.

― No me casaré contigo solo por qué una reunión está removiendo tus sentimientos, Agreste ― Declaró, mientras posaba un suave beso en su mejilla ― Aun así, podemos ver a donde nos llevan las cosas ¿No? ― Agregó, ahora llevando su vista hasta los ojos de él, que no podían dejar de mirarla.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no se sentía insegura.

Él tenía razón, solo en ciertas partes. Eran adultos y era imposible negar que algo existía entre ellos.

Una sonora carcajada salió de su boca, depositando un beso sobre la frente de ella.

― No puedo creer que hacer creer a toda la generación de que Nino es Gay me pusiera en esta posición ― Marinette arqueo una ceja, confundida por la espontanea reacción de él ― Es la mejor decisión inmadura que he tomado ―.

― Puede ser ― Se atrevió a añadir de manera tímida, para después acariciar su rostro ― Las cosas no se tornaran raras entre nosotros ¿Verdad? ―.

Él negó con la cabeza.

― Somos dos adultos que buscaran tener una relación saludable con alguien a quien aprecian, quieren y respetan ―.

Y, antes de que ambos volvieran a juntar sus labios, pudieron escuchar como a la perfección la puerta del departamento se abría.

― Chicos, ¿Creen que se vería muy desesperado intentar solucionar el malentendido ahora o esperar hasta la reunión? El director Damocles acaba de llamar a Nino para felicitarlo por su decisión y el pobre no puede pensar bien ¿Qué piensan? ― Entró al lugar sin prestarles mucha atención, completamente al pendiente de su teléfono hasta que decidió levantar la mirada, encontrándose con una escena completamente erótica ― ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! ― El grito de Alya resonó por todo el lugar.

Quedo completamente paralizada cuando los observó detenidamente; Marinette rodeaba las caderas de Adrien con sus piernas mientras se encontraba sentada sobre la barra que daba a la cocina, con sus rostros peligrosamente cerca y con las manos de ella sobre el cuello.

― ¡No es lo que parece! ― Se apresuró a contestar Adrien, haciendo una leve pausa para pensar en aquello ― No, olvídalo, sí es lo que parece ― Se corrigió.

― ¡Adrien! ― Exclamó Marinette, soltando de inmediato el agarre que tenía con sus piernas sobre él.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, dejando a ambos completamente nerviosos ante la mirada de su amiga.

― ¡Nino, ya se dé algo que distraerá a todos de lo que sucedió! ― Gritó a todo pulmón, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa pícara ― Chicos, si me sorprendí, pero a decir verdad era obvio que esto ocurriría algún día, Adrien tiene un fetiche con las asiáticas ― Agregó, guiñándole un ojo a Marinette.

Ella se sonrojo por aquel comentario, observando cómo sin previo aviso Alya comenzaba a marcharse del departamento.

― Creo que nos usaran como bala de cañón, y tendrás lo que querías, desviar tu atención de, ya sabes ― Marinette se atrevió a romper el silencio que se habia formado entre ellos cuando su amiga habia salido del lugar.

Adrien besó nuevamente la frente de ella para posteriormente pegar la suya con ella.

― No, realmente lo que quería era esto ―.

― ¿Uh? ―.

― Una oportunidad de saber lo que pudo existir con nosotros, pero mucho mejor ― Atinó a decir.

Dicen que no importa cuánto tiempo te tardes en encontrar el camino, lo importante siempre es hallarlo y no perderse nuevamente.

Y, eso era justo lo que habia sucedido.

Eran adultos, ya no eran unos adolescentes hormonales que difícilmente podían pensar en las consecuencias, y aunque eso hacia las aventuras un poco menos emocionantes, tener la seguridad de sus propios sentimientos y lo que en verdad anhelan era lo mejor que podían pedir.

Más importante aún, ambos podían asegurar que ya no eran unos adultos confundidos, a pesar de que aun habia muchos sentimientos que definir.

Aunque las aventuras a los treinta no eran tan emocionantes como las que un adolescente puede tener, estaban seguros que serían las mejores de su vida, más si se encontraban juntos.

Claro, ahora tendrían que ver a donde los llevaría ese camino.

[…]

Fanfic algo fandom que comencé a escribir ayer, pero que me quede estancada. De verdad agradezco mucho a JuuMLB por leer la primera parte que escribí y soportar mis indecisiones, e igualmente a Alex-Sol por todos sus consejos y como me animo a continuar, puro love señor sol.

¿Saben de donde salio esto? Despues de estar viendo Friends (Nuevamente), de hecho la estupidez que cometieron Nino y Adrien esta inspirado en algo que sucedió con Chandler y Ross, los amo tanto (Pobre ross, Carol lo dejo por susan :u)

Al principio quería poner algo de lemon, pero no quería etiquetar algo tan divertido /Según yo/ con un +18, entonces quedó en algo sumamente sano, pero con algunas diferencias.

¡En fin! Espero que se la hayan pasado bien con este pequeño fanfic de dos capítulos ¡Un besote!


End file.
